Is It Real or Is It Fiction? (Rewrite)
by BioshockerN7
Summary: It all started when we met. From the moment we began to interact with each other, our lives were forever intertwined. Now, that has brought us to new worlds. New boundaries. We've experienced friendships, death, betrayal, and insanity. And now we're having to help a persistent soldier and her ragtag group of friends hunt down a rogue Spectre. Just another day on the job.


**What's up, people of Fanfiction, BioshockerN7 here with the first trailer for the new rewrite of _Is It Real or Is It Fiction_!**

 **Now, hopefully this will be the only time I rewrite this, cause I enjoy this idea, as well as my fellow co-authors of this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the beginning of the new version of the story I cooked up two years ago.**

 **Now, I'm just going to quit talking now, and give you people what you clicked here to see. So without further ado, here's IIROIFF trailer number 1.**

 **"The Space Marine"**

 **Disclaimer: Neither me or any of the authors in this fic own ANY of the franchises shown/used in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Black.

That was all I could see at this moment.

Because I can't see anything. I don't remember doing anything prior to this, so I've got no idea how this happened.

Matter of fact, what happened last night?

Hopefully, nothing crazy, I'm not that big of a party person. Or a socialite. Or a ball of sunshine.

All of a sudden, a symbol started to form, a red symbol. Whatever it was, I had no idea, but it was very bright red, like it was made of blood.

 **"They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you. You will be worse. Rip and tear until it is done."**

Rip and tear?

What the hell is going on? What does it mean I will be worse?

Suddenly, my vision came back to me, showing a stone top around the symbol, almost looking like a...tomb.

Moving my arms to try and get up, I found my arms wouldn't move, leading to me looking down to see they were chained to the tomb. I yanked my left arm, but the chain wouldn't break. I tried the same with my right arm, to similar results.

Suddenly, my ears rang at the sound of an alarm, flashing lights running past my eyes every second, before my ears picked up a gurgling sound mixed with a...roar?

Looking to my right, I was terrified to see...something that clearly wasn't human start to stumble toward me. Whatever it was, it clearly seemed intent on killing me.

Looking back to the right chain, I pulled with all my might, trying desperately to break the restraint.

Come on! Come on! BREAK, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

 **SNAP!**

My wishes were granted as my right arm shot toward me suddenly, but I quickly recovered, and gave a back fist to the monster's face, before grabbing said face to prevent it from biting me. I felt my fingers dig into it's eye hole, the monster snapping it's teeth at me as I kept it at bay for several seconds before slamming it's face into the tomb.

 **SPLAT!**

That was the sound of the monster's head splitting into pieces on contact. Quickly looking to my left hand, I yanked it several times until the chain broke off, allowing me to climb off the tomb onto a bloodstained floor.

Fighting off the bile rising in my throat, I noticed something on the floor next to me. It looked like a pistol. Quickly picking it up, I noticed several more of the monster I just killed, leading to me raising the pistol to aim at one approaching me.

I pulled the trigger, and his head exploded into gory pieces, it's body staggering forward for a couple seconds before falling to the ground, never to rise again. Quickly looking at the next one, I fired again, but missed, then again, landing the headshot with the same results as the last one. I then saw one approaching with only one arm, leading to me firing the pistol once more, putting the monster down immediately.

Looking at the gun, I noticed a small button. Once I pressed it, a piece of the back shot back, showing a glowing blue light before it shifted back to it's previous position. I then pressed another button, shifting out pieces on the front, as if they were meant for another feature on the gun. Worrying about that later, I shifted it back to the previous form. Realization then struck me as I looked around the environment, seeing the numerous piles of bones, rotten corpses, and the smell of blood.

People were murdered here. A LOT of people.

I immediately felt the bile rise to my throat, and I let it out on the floor, my disgust and horror coming out in waves as I emptied my lunch on the floor.

Eventually, I managed to stop puking, taking a second to get a look at my surroundings, though that was kind of difficult considering EVERYTHING around me was covered in blood, guts, satanic symbols, and bones. All except some terminal or something on a wall. Walking toward it, I noticed a section with two words I took interest in.

 _Begin playback._

Raising my hand to touch the wall, I stopped, noticing numerous scars and cut marks on it, as if I had been used in a life-size game of _Operation_ , only the idiots operating kept hitting the sides. Putting those thoughts behind me, I pressed play on the terminal, leading to a blue light on the corner of my left eye, making me turn to said side to see a hologram of a woman appear near the door.

She certainly had a shady look to her, that's for sure. She looked old, that much I could tell, but the blue color didn't give me much other detail. She began to walk forward, the hologram cutting out before the light appeared in the corner of my eye again, turning to see the now stood in front of a closed tomb, with four other people on the ground, bowing before it, like it was some sort of god.

"We have to contain this." The woman said, making me look at the tomb.

Was...was she talking about me?

Why the hell would I need to be contained? I'm not a killer or anything!

Hearing a whir sound, I looked to see the door had opened. I gleefully approached it, but stopped upon seeing something on the other side.

It was a suit of armor. The suit was mostly dark green, silver and brown in color. And it was huge, like it was built for a guy on steroids.

But, it was the helmet that put instant recognition into my head.

I was looking at the armor of Doom Guy, the main protagonist of the _DOOM_ series.

But then that means...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...I'm in _DOOM_.

 _'Oh my God. Oh my God. OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod. This can't be happening, this can't be happening.'_ I told myself, horrified at where I was. I mean, come on! THIS IS GODDAMN DOOM, ONE OF THE MOST BRUTAL GAMES EVER MADE! Demons are constantly on your ass, there's a portal to Hell, and now I'm stuck on Mars!

Oh God, why did this have to happen to me?!

I stared at the armor I had known since I first played the game, though it looked far more realistic and protective than it did in the original games.

It was far more bulky than its 90's predecessor, looking more like the 2016 reboot version I had seen several times. It still maintained the green exterior it was known for, and the helmet looked very much the same, though it seemed to be a combination of both a bulky outer layer and a sleek visor. And honestly, it looked good.

Upon realizing it was just a suit of armor, and nobody was inside it, I instantly came to a realization.

Doom Guy was never really a truly established character with a full backstory. He was made for the purpose of the players. For them to BE Doom Guy. So, Doom Guy never existed until this very moment.

Which meant only thing...

...

...

...

...

...I have to become Doom Guy.

But...I wasn't a soldier. I wasn't a man who'd kill everything in his path to survive. I never had that kind of stuff happen to me.

But...fate seemed to have other plans for me with this. So I may as well roll with it.

At that, my fate was sealed as I grabbed the chest piece of the suit. God, I wish I didn't at that moment.

* * *

 _Red. Nothing but red everywhere._

 _Symbols, foreboding, painful, powerful, flashing everywhere._

 _A pillar, shooting a beam of energy blood red and chaotic into the sky._

 _A door, promising death to all who approach it._

 _A chamber, a prison, made to keep the most dangerous of beings._

 _A nest, containing a monster, with a red sphere glowing red with it's life force._

 _A statue, horns sharp as a knife with a mouth open as if ready to devour any who approach._

 _A key, made of the bones of the dead, of the strong, of the weak, of all who died in the plains of Hell._

 _The End of All._

* * *

I came back to reality, loud breaths heard from my mouth as I saw I had donned the armor, the helmet being the only thing I had left to put on. I took a look at the reflective visor, seeing the face I'd most likely never see again as long as I'm stuck here.

My hair was dark brunette, and currently down, almost covering the top of my hazel eyes. My skin was pale, not super pale like an albino, but I never went outside much, so never really got a tan. I then ran my hands across the helmet, wiping off some dust, before I flipped it around, the back now facing me, and slipped it on, a sealing noise confirming the helmet had attached itself to the rest of the suit.

Suddenly, numerous holograms appeared in my sight, in some language I didn't know, before changing to English.

 _Calibration Complete._

I then heard a beep, looking to a terminal that said several words.

 _Demonic Invasion In Progress._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Wow. Way to be blunt on that one.

Rolling my eyes, I slid my hand over the status report section, only to be denied the stats as it said something about the satellite dish array being offline. Then a map of what I presumed to be the facility appeared, showing me where to go.

Suddenly, a message appeared.

 _Incoming voice comm._

 _"Hello. I'm Dr. Samuel Hayden. I'm the head of this facility. I think we can work together and resolve this problem in a way that benefits us both."_ A voice said, but I wasn't listening as I grabbed the terminal, and threw it to the side, a loud crash heard as the call cut off. If anything, that guy was probably one of the fucks who caused this shit, so I ain't listening to him.

Seeing another door open, I raised my pistol, and walked toward it. As I walked through the halls, an explosion rocked the room, nearly making me lose my balance as I saw another one of those zombie-looking creatures making it's way toward me. I holstered my pistol, and punched it in the face, before hitting it with another punch, taking it's head clean off it's shoulders. I then grabbed another one and pulled on it's head with both hands, splitting it in two. I then swept another's legs before slamming the same fist into them again, completely obliterating him. I then grabbed one that tried to hit me, and slammed it's face into the nearby rail. I then saw one more I caught it's hand, crushed said hand, and bashed it's head in with it's own arm.

As the body dropped, I took a look at my hands, shocked at what I just did.

 _'Holy shit! How the hell did I do that?!'_ I thought to myself as I contemplated the moment of badassery I just did.

Putting the thought aside for later, I walked up a set of stairs, noticing a body near the door, clutching onto something. Looking closely, I saw it was a shotgun. One that looked like it still had ammo. Reaching down, I yanked it out of the corpse's hands, looking at the weapon for a second before pumping it, ready to kill some demons.

 **(Play DOOM SONG - Hell to Pay by Miracle of Sound)**

I then saw no terminal near the door, leading to me looking down to see a small opening. I then holstered the shotgun, bent down, and lifted the door open long enough for me to move inside before letting go of the door, a loud slam being the next sound I heard.

I then heard something land behind me, turning around to see a small brown creature with yellow eyes.

An Imp.

Upon seeing me, it roared with fury, before rearing it's left hand back, fire gathering in it's hand, but I was already upon it. I immediately put him down with a shotgun blast to the face.

 _"Demonic presence at unsafe levels. Lockdown in effect."_ A female voice said, as I noticed something out of place in the room.

It looked like...a nest. A very bloody, gory nest.

Seeing the red orb above it, I assumed that was how these demons were getting in, leading to me approaching it.

Seeing what looked like a heart on the bottom, I reached out for it. And when I grabbed it, I crushed it in my grasp, and yanked it out, a loud roar being heard as I saw several demons appear before me, ready to tear me to pieces.

I guess I better follow the words that strange voice gave me.

RIP AND TEAR!

Quickly moving to my left, I fired a shotgun blast at an Imp that tried to smack me, the shell ending it's life instantly. I saw what appeared to two dozens more as I kept moving, not stopping one bit as I began a bloody rampage.

I fired a staggering shot into an Imp, then grabbed it's head, punching it off with my other hand. I then spun around and blew another one into pieces with a shotgun blast. I then felt contact on my back as an Imp had tried to scratch past my armor, but failed, resulting in it's head being driven into a wall by my knee. I then swung my foot to the left, hitting another Imp with a powerful kick that sent it to the ground, allowing me to slam my fist into it's head, smashing it to a bloody pulp. I then saw one jump toward me, resulting in me charging toward it and jumping as well, my fingers pulling the trigger on my shotgun, ending it's life in a second.

I then felt fire hit my back, as I turned around to see four Imps gathering fire in their hands. Noticing a barrel next to them, I grinned behind my helmet as I fired a shot, the barrel exploding instantly, taking out the four Imps with it in a fiery blaze.

I then found another charging toward me as I threw my fist forward, punching a hole straight through it's head. Two more tried the same tactic, but I ended up firing one shot that went through both, dropping them to the ground. I noticed one on the wall, gathering fire, but it died the moment I pulled the shotgun trigger. Three then tried to rush me. It ended badly...for them.

I saw one running from me, leading to me giving chase, shooting down two Imps that tried to stop me. I caught up with it and grabbed it from behind, lifting it up and tearing it in half, blood shooting everywhere. Two then vaulted over the broken window, claws ready to scratch me, but I caught both of them by the throat, and then I slammed them together, reducing them to blood and bones.

Noticing there were only three left, I charged forward, firing a blast from my shotgun at the first one, staggering it enough for me to punch it to the ground, then punch it again when it tried to get up, the second blow obliterating it's head. The second Imp then tried to attack me from the high ground, as it gathered fire in it's hand, but it died out once I put two bullets in it's body. I then saw the last Imp stare at me for several seconds, I stared back, daring it to attack me.

Then it gave a roar, and charged toward me, one last attack in it's life. But I smacked the Imp in the face with my shotgun, staggering so much it had turned around from the blow, allowing me to grab it from behind, and tear the top of it's head clean off it's body.

As the body fell to the ground, the female voice from before spoke again.

 _"Demonic presence eliminated. Lockdown disengaged."_

Eventually, I saw the door on the other end of the hall open, showing another hologram of the woman from before, in that same thinking pose.

 _"He cannot be allowed to leave this place. He would ruin everything."_

Well, ain't that a clear sign of her allegiances. Note to self: If I find this bitch, kill her ASAP.

Seeing an open elevator, I stepped inside, pressing the up button as the door behind me closed. Looking at my hands, covered in the suits gauntlets, I felt powerful, like I could take on the world, but my moment of contemplation was cut short as I heard a familiar voice.

 _"I'm willing to take full responsibility for the horrible events of the last 24 hours but you must understand: our interest in their world was purely for the betterment of mankind."_ Hayden's voice came from the elevator comm, as I cracked my knuckles. _"Everything has clearly gotten out of hand now, yes, but it was worth the risk, I assure you."_ He said, as I threw my fist into the terminal, ending the call.

So, for the next couple of minutes, I stood where I was, waiting for the door to open. When a chime was heard, I saw the sandy and dusty surface of Mars as the doors opened. I then raised my shotgun, pumping it once before walking out into the field.

I saw nothing but wreckage and ruins burning with flames, bodies on the ground stained with blood from being torn apart, showing how worse this invasion has become. And it will get worse if I don't stop it.

This is my fate.

A man doomed to fight until he dies.

A man who can never know peace.

A man who will always be ready to fight.

A man who never stops.

Who won't give up.

Who won't surrender.

Who won't let anything stand in his way.

Who will make the forces of Hell wish they were never born.

I then had only one last thought in my head.

 _'Time to fight like hell.'_

 **(End DOOM SONG - Hell to Pay by Miracle of Sound)**

* * *

 **Next trailer: "The Huntsman"**


End file.
